


heated kisses and silent promises

by leop1ka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Trans Kurapika, gay shit ;), heated makeouts, kurapika has absolutely no idea how to flirt, kurapika is a tired librarian, kurapika kurta is a simp i said what i said, leopika - Freeform, leorio has a dog??, leorio has a giant crush, leorio is a med student, lowkey steamy but there isn't any actual smut, melody and kurapika are besties !!!, melody is a vet !!, mention of gon and killua, this is the first fanfic ive actually written during the day can i get a yeehaw, this probably doesn't make sense but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka
Summary: Leorio Paradinight is an awkward medical student, who may or may not have a giant crush on the young librarian working at his college library. Kurapika Kurta is an emotionally constipated librarian whose love life is practically non-existent.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	heated kisses and silent promises

"If you were a book you’d definitely be fine print. That’s why I’m in glasses to read you."

Kurapika looked up, his veiny hands stopping their movement, dusty keyboard keys barely brushing beneath his long fingers. He raised an annoyed (yet slightly intrigued) eyebrow, grey eyes catching sight of the exceptionally lanky, suit-wearing man in front of him, brown suitcase in hand, and tea shade sunglasses failing to cover the man's small brown eyes. He was quite good-looking, Kurapika had to admit. 

Needless to say, the librarian was mildly surprised - professors rarely came in, and when they did, it was safe to say that they didn't use cringy pick-up lines made by middle schoolers. He was used to pick-up lines being used on him, but this was by far the worst he'd ever heard. Kurapika quickly shook himself out of it and cleared his throat, the awkwardness of the situation creepily seeping into the thin air.

_What the hell was he supposed to say to that?_

The blond decided to put on a polite smile, placing his hands on the wooden desk in front of him and interlocking his fingers together, crossing his skinny legs. Professionalism had always been his forte after all, and he'd be damned if he let some strange professor throw him off guard.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" He spoke, making eye contact with the man, whose face immediately turned the brightest shade of red Kurapika had ever seen. He almost felt bad for him. Almost.

The man's mouth opened and closed, furiously blushing, like he was looking for the right words to say, but couldn't get them out. Kurapika patiently waited, finding the situation borderline amusing. Such things had never really happened in the usually quiet and peaceful library and the fact that the man was most likely a professor made it even more entertaining to him.

 _Aren't professors supposed to be charismatic_ , Kurapika thought as he watched the stuttering mess of a man in front of him. Maybe he was the exception.

Finally, after what felt like an hour of the man looking like a fish out of water, he decided to defeatedly walk backward towards the long tables, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, it's fine! Everything's fine! I'm just gonna...go study, don't mind me." The guy spoke hurriedly, nodding towards Kurapika, a silent request to forget that ever happened.

Kurapika nodded back as two strands of hair fell out of his messy bun and framed his pale face, accepting the man's offer, trying not to chuckle at the sheer stupidity of the whole thing. The guy gave him a tight-lipped smile and eventually disappeared into the rows of books surrounding him, his figure so tall that it reached the top of the bookshelves.

As the librarian started typing on his computer once again, he thought about what the man had said just moments before - if he was going to study, then he must be a student. Kurapika would be lying if he said he didn't feel relieved - creepy professors who hit on him with the smoothness of a toddler sounded like the exact nightmare he wanted to avoid. Nevertheless, he had to admit that he felt a spark of interest towards the guy - he was one of the very few who seemingly approached him without any ulterior motives, he was exactly his type and he seemed like he had a kind aura.

Kurapika shook his head, letting out a quiet sigh - He's been talking to Melody too much these days.

His phone buzzed in the back pocket of his jeans, and he sneakily looked around, hoping there wasn't anybody near him that could notice his slacking off. When he made sure that was the case, Kurapika's eyes trailed down to the text message he had just gotten from Melody - _speak of the devil_.

 **Melody** : Hey, Pika!  
**Melody** : Do you wanna get coffee today?  
**Melody** : They let me out early today, so I have nothing to do.  
**Melody** : Besides, don't forget that you owe me a coffee.

Kurapika smiled. Melody's offer was just what he needed. He could tell her all about the guy from today, and she'd probably help Kurapika figure out what to do since she was much more educated in the romance and feelings department than he was.

 **Kurapika** : sure  
**Kurapika** : i need to tell you about this guy from today

 **Melody** : Guy?  
**Melody** : Is Mr. Kurta finally going to have a love life?  
**Melody** : You have my sincere congratulations.

 **Kurapika** : stop texting like that i don't know if you're being sarcastic or not  
**Kurapika** : and no, he's just this guy that used a pick-up line on me today, i don't even know his name  
**Kurapika** : but he's lowkey hot mel  
**Kurapika** : like REALLY hot  
**Kurapika** : like awooga wooga kind of hot  
**Kurapika** : and he seems nice enough

 **Melody** : What was the word that young people use nowadays?

 **Kurapika** : mel, you're literally 25

 **Melody** : Oh, I remembered it.  
**Melody** : Simp.

 **Kurapika** : I HATE YOU  
**Kurapika** : shut up and let me be horny  
**Kurapika** : i can't believe you're my friend

 **Melody** : Pika, I don't think you're horny, I think you're just clinging to any kind of attention you get.

 **Kurapika** : are you calling me an attention seeking whore

 **Melody** : For my own well-being, I will not be discussing this subject any further.

 **Kurapika** : boooooooo

 **Melody** : Anyway, what did he look like?

 **Kurapika** : well he was like super tall, at least 6'3 or something, has a spiked crew cut, wears a business suit, lanky and awkward. looks like a manager of a mcdonald's but in a sexy way

 **Melody** : Wait  
**Melody** : I'm pretty sure I know who he is.

Kurapika's eyes almost fell out of his head, swallowing a gasp.

 **Kurapika** : wait WHAT  
**Kurapika** : no way

 **Melody** : I work as a vet, Pika, I meet a lot of people and twice as many animals.  
**Melody** : Does he wear sunglasses?

 **Kurapika** : yeah  
**Kurapika** : and he looks damn hot in them too

 **Melody** : Yeah, I've met him. I didn't know he was a med student though.  
**Melody** : It seems like you've hit the jackpot, Pika. He's great, from what I saw.

 **Kurapika** : REALLY?!  
**Kurapika** : TELL ME MORE  
**Kurapika** : actually don't i want you to tell me when we see each other  
**Kurapika** : no tell me more now

 **Melody** : I'll tell you now, so you don't get antsy.

 **Kurapika** : ty you're a saint

 **Melody** : His name is Leorio, and he came in two weeks ago with two high schoolers, Killua and Gon, I think that's what their names were. Leorio had a dog with him, a german shepard, and it turns out that the dog hadn't been feeling well for a while. The dog's name was Pietro and while I was treating him, Leorio told me that he had been friends with Gon and Killua for years and that he'd named the dog Pietro because of his best friend with the same name that had passed away in his childhood. He overshared a bit, but it was quite alright, I didn't mind. He was a very nice guy and very father-like too, you should have seen the way he scolded Killua for running around the clinic with Gon, it made my day. He had such a welcoming and kind aura, he probably has the best aura out of all of my clients. And I don't think he's faking his kindness either, since there was a certain realness to him. He's also very loud, Gon had to shush him.

 **Melody** : And do you want to know the best part?  
**Melody** : On their way out, I heard Killua talk to Leorio about when he would ask "the librarian" out and Leorio literally blushed.  
**Melody** : I wasn't sure if they were talking about you, since I know there's a couple of other librarians that also work with you, but now I'm definitely sure.

Kurapika wanted to yell, kick and flip a chair out of happiness all at the same time.

 **Kurapika** : i  
**Kurapika** : re84790384hfwahfkjhsuqrgualsdj  
**Kurapika** : SO HE'S INTO ME THEN???  
**Kurapika** : oh my god do i finally have a love life

 **Kurapika** : so he's seen me around before??

 **Kurapika** : maybe he was too shy to say something to me, that's probably why i don't remember seeing him before today

 **Kurapika** : MEL HE LIKES ME RIGHT???

 **Melody** : Judging by the pick-up line and this, yes, I think he's definitely interested. I'm really happy for you, Pika!  
**Melody** : I forgot to ask you what the pick-up line was, by the way.

 **Kurapika** : i will tell u later, I'm gonna make a move now  
**Kurapika** : he's literally studying rn this is the perfect opportunity  
**Kurapika** : wish me luck

 **Melody** : Break a leg!

 **Kurapika** : Let's hope that DOESN'T happen

And with that, Kurapika closed his phone, his reflection staring at him through the black screen. He let out a shaky sigh as he put a strand of hair behind his ear, the red earring he always wore swinging from side to side.

_Why was he so nervous? Has it really been that long since he's asked someone out?_

Kurapika stood up from his chair, phone in hand, feeling sore in all the worst places, his blue jeans sticking to his legs and cashmere sweater wrinkled. He started walking towards Leorio's table, legs seemingly moving on autopilot and with absolutely no plan in mind, which he wanted to slap himself for. He usually thought things out before doing them and heading into a situation without being prepared was probably his second-worst fear, the first being spiders. Was he that desperate that he threw away habits and traits characteristic for him?

Kurapika gulped and stopped in his tracks, the smell of paper enveloping his senses. He was thankful that there weren't that many people in the library that could see him have an existential crisis over talking to a person he was attracted to, otherwise he would have put in his resignation. As he stood, Kurapika did something he never thought he'd do in all of his 22 years of life.

He googled " _Best library pick-up lines"_ , and one side of him wanted to cry at how utterly pathetic he was being and the other was blatantly cheering him on. Kurapika ignored both, as he scrolled through the search results and found the one he liked best. He'd never forgive himself for stooping so low just to get a man, but the homosexuality in him was rushing through his veins like adrenaline, and it made him a complete and utter mess.

He resumed walking and swallowed again when he found himself behind Leorio, who had taken off his suit jacket and glasses, his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, and black hair messy, like he'd ran his fingers through it countless times. Kurapika's eyes caught sight of the way his biceps were bulging underneath the material of his shirt, his opened muscular legs, the two unbuttoned buttons of his shirt that revealed a teasingly erotic view of his chest, and the way he was absentmindedly biting his lip, the look on his face focused and concentrated as he read something in the opened textbook in front of him. Kurapika resisted the urge to jump his bones right there and then, and he instead cleared his throat, alerting Leorio of his presence.

Kurapika let out a giggle at the way Leorio jumped when he saw him.

Why was he giggling? He never giggled. What the hell was happening to him?

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Am I that scary-looking?" The blonde asked, slightly tilting his head to the side, observing the way Leorio's cheeks turned scarlet again.

The med student shook his head, a flustered smile on his lips.

"Not at all!" He answered, meeting Kurapika's eyes. The librarian took that as his cue to come near Leorio, placing himself behind Leorio's chair, giving him a small smile that Leorio eagerly returned, not taking his eyes off the smaller boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I'm sure you're busy studying for midterms. I'll be quick." Kurapika started, his heart thumping against his chest. "About that pick up-line you used...I have a better one you can use."

Leorio's eyebrow rose, fully turning in his chair to face Kurapika.

"You are the hottest of all I’ve checked out." Kurapika spoke, trying to force light-hearted teasing into his voice.

A beat of silence.

Kurapika thought about running away and never returning.

Just as he considered actually doing that though, Leorio laughed - loudly and carefree. The blonde wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign.

"I like that one!" Leorio spoke in-between fits of laughter. "That's definitely better than mine!"

It was Kurapika's turn to blush, shyly looking away from the laughing student.

"Oh, thanks." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, something he always did when he was nervous. "I guess I just thought there was room for improvement."

 _Oh fuck_ , he thought, _did I sound like an asshole?_

Leorio didn't seem to think so, as he smiled at Kurapika.

_Oh god, why is his smile so cute?_

"Oh, trust me, there definitely is." He said. "I'm sorry that I bothered you like that, I...I probably seemed like a dork."

Kurapika shook his head, waving a hand nonchalantly.

"I should be the one apologizing. I sounded like a prick, didn't I? I just thought that you were a professor and I got a bit creeped out." Kurapika stated and immediately regretted it.

_Why the hell did I tell him that? Now he's gonna hate me._

Instead of Leorio rudely scoffing and showing him a middle finger though, he just smiled again. "You aren't the first one, and you probably won't be the last. First time I walked into class, people thought I was the professor and looked at me weird when I sat down in my seat. By the time the professor arrived, the students had already made up strange theories about who I was and what I was doing there. Your reaction was probably the tamest one I've ever come across." He explained and pulled up a chair next to him for the librarian to sit in. Kurapika did just that, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him. It had been a while since he was this interested in a conversation with somebody.

"Oh, well I'm glad I didn't come off as too much of a jerk. I do like your style though." Kurapika said and quickly opened his mouth again. "And I also like your pick-up lines, as cringy as they are."

Leorio dramatically gasped, putting one hand over his heart. Kurapika resisted the urge to affectionately roll his eyes.

"You wound me! My pick-up lines are not cringy, thank you very much!" The student exclaimed a bit too loudly for it to be appropriate in a library, so Kurapika gently smacked his much bigger hand, pressing a finger to his lips. Leorio put a hand over his mouth, muttering a " _Sorry!_ " and Kurapika giggled at his childish behavior, golden hair moving along with his movements.

"If you like my pick-up lines so much, how about I tell you another one?" Leorio offered and Kurapika's exploded with a million voices in his head only saying one thing - YES!

"Sure. I'd like to see you try." Kurapika chose to say instead, moving his hands to support his chin, giving Leorio all of his attention.

"If you were mine, I’d catalog you under desirables." Leorio spoke, his voice laced with a certain level of intimacy that Kurapika wasn't quite sure he was imagining or not. Nevertheless, he still blushed, averting his gaze. If it was anybody else saying that, he'd laugh in their face. So what about Leorio was so special?

"I like that one." He said, hoping that Leorio didn't hear the way his voice wavered.

 _Why did he want this man so badly?_ They were in the middle of a library and all Kurapika could think about was what filthy things Leorio's mouth could do.

 _Get a fucking grip_ , he thought.

But as Leorio laughed, a deep and breathy sound, Kurapika could practically hear his resolve cracking. Oh, _fuck_.

"Me too. It's one of my favorites actually. How about this one?" Leorio said and Kurapika leaned closer to him. He wanted to tell Leorio that if he said another pick-up line in that goddamn deep voice of his, he was pretty sure he might have a seizure, but he'd risk his health just to hear Leorio speak, so he decided to keep that to himself.

Kurapika was so focused on pulling himself together, that he almost jumped when he felt the warm presence of Leorio's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, sunshine, you okay? You kinda zoned out." He said so casually and gently, that Kurapika thought he hadn't even realized the word sunshine had slipped from his lips.

It was fair to say that however many sensible brain cells had remained floating around in Kurapika's brain up until that point, they disappeared into thin air as soon as he heard the word sunshine come out of Leorio's mouth.

_Sunshine, sunshine, sunshine._

He wanted to hear Leorio say it again.

It took all of his strength not to take Leorio by the collar of his shirt and press his lips against his.

"Sunshine?" Kurapika breathed out, pupils blown wide, grey eyes meeting brown ones. Leorio's eyebrows rose unbelievably high as he moved back, hand slipping from Kurapika's shoulder. The blond wanted to scream - this was the opposite of what he wanted.

"Oh. _Oh_. Oh, I'm sorry! Fuck, I crossed a line. I - just - your hair reminded me of sunshine and I thought - fuck! I'm sorry, it's totally my fault. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, that was totally uncalled for. Shit, I don't even know your name, I -" Leorio's rambling got interrupted by Kurapika's hands pulling on his shirt, dragging his lips to his, hungrily forcing his tongue into his mouth like he'd been craving it for years.

It seemed that Leorio wanted this as much as Kurapika did though, because the way his hands gripped the shorter man's jaw was anything but slow and reluctant. Kurapika felt like he'd just tasted heaven, it should be illegal for Leorio's mouth to feel so good against his. As Kurapika swiftly moved onto Leorio's lap, heated kisses exchanged between the two of them, he realized he could not give one fuck if anybody was near. Hell, if he got fired at that moment, he wouldn't care, the only thing on his lust-filled mind being Leorio's hands greedily grabbing his ass, crotches rubbing against one another. _God_ , Leorio tasted so good, he felt so sinfully delicious against him.

_How did pick-up lines lead to this?_

Leorio moaned into Kurapika's mouth and the blonde swallowed the sound, long fingers coming to bury themselves in his black hair, clutching it in between his fingers so hard it made Leorio's hips suddenly buck into his. The Kurta smiled against his lips, unbuttoning his shirt fully and dragging his fingers down his toned stomach, Leorio's hands gripping the soft flesh of his thighs.

Kurapika hadn't even realized he needed oxygen until the other man had broken the kiss, a string of spit attached to their pink lips, panting and sweaty. Kurapika dove in again, but Leorio's hand against his cheek stopped him.

" _Sunshine..._ " He spoke, thumb coming to rest between the librarian's plump lips. Kurapika hummed, feeling his heart flutter, trying to make Leorio say whatever he was going to say quickly, so he could kiss him again. "Tell me your name."

The blonde pressed a kiss against his thumb.

"Kurapika." He answered, thanking whichever deity had at least given him half the brain to remember his name.

Leorio grinned and leaned in to press a longing, but short kiss against Kurapika's lips.

"A beautiful name. I'm Leorio." He said and Kurapika had to pretend like he didn't already know, catching Leorio's lips in his once again.

"Nice to meet you, Leorio." The blonde spoke against the kiss, speech slurred and muffled, like Leorio was an intoxicating wine that he couldn't stop drinking. In a way, he was.

As Leorio cupped his jaw, holding his face like he didn't want him to pull away, Kurapika promised to himself that he'd have Leorio in his bed by the end of the day. And maybe, if he was lucky, in his life for much longer than that.


End file.
